


No Girls!

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Liam is bi, M/M, No Girls Allowed, Rules, Theo is not a girl, at least in Liam's room, don't @ me if you're mad at me, rules are for breaking, when the door is closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam had to abide by the rules. No girls!... But what about boys?





	No Girls!

Liam’s parents are super strict about girls. As soon as he was 13, they gave him the talk and scared him half to death. It’s not like they needed to give him dating rules after that. At 13, he barely wanted to date anyone. As far as he knew, girls still had cooties.

Once he was about 14, he started to understand a little more why he had very strict dating rules. Girls were hot and he didn’t want to follow those rules. But he promised he would and it was around that time when his best friend came out to him and he started questioning things. So, again, girls weren’t a danger.

Not long after that, Liam was transferred to Beacon Hills and bitten by Scott. He thought girls would be the least of his problems then but Hayden changed everything. At first, he was honestly a little terrified of her but once they made up… well, everything was amazing. He loved kissing her. And making out with her.

He loved breaking all the rules with her. He didn’t break them on purpose. He just got carried away and… well, let’s say he broke the biggest rule his parents gave him: no sex… like ever. He tried but he really, really loved her. Thankfully, they didn’t get caught so he never got in trouble but he’s scared to find out what would’ve happened if his parents had found out.

And she broke his heart. He doesn’t hold it against her. So girls did end up being a problem for Liam. He now understood why his parents were so strict and why they gave him those rules and tried to scare him with “the talk”.

But they made a mistake when they made the rules. They always warned Liam about girls. They told him he couldn’t take a girl without her parents’ permission. They told him he couldn’t date he without meeting her first. They told him that they couldn’t be in his room with the door closed. And they told him to never under any circumstances sleep with a girl.

They never said anything about reformed evil-doers who were residing across the hall… or just boys, in general, to be less specific. Or Theo, to be more specific.

Liam doesn’t even know how it happened. At one point, Theo moved in. Granted, Liam made him do it because he didn’t want him to live on the streets. Then Liam started to remember that phase during puberty when he was questioning things because… wow, Theo was hot. And at times cute… when people weren’t looking.

It wasn’t a cute, playful beginning to their relationship though. Nope. It involved punching and yelling and lots of anger just like Liam’s first relationship with a girl. So far boys were just as bad as girls so he didn’t know why his parents never warned him.

This time Liam didn’t have any time to get all touchy-feely and lovey-dovey. They got right down to business. But it was all a secret. Everything was a secret. No one was ever supposed to know about Liam and Theo ever… for now while they lived with Liam’s parents. Liam was worried at first that Theo was only in it for the sex but there were moments when they were laying there in each other’s arms and Theo was so sweet and… such a good boyfriend. Theo would even lay with him just cause sometimes. And it was easier to keep a secret then they thought because his parents didn’t think twice about Theo staying up a little late to play video games with Liam on a Friday night.

Months.

That’s how long they kept it under wraps until they started to get sloppy.

Theo was curled up in the blankets with Liam, snuggling like the big teddy bear he secretly was, when he heard the door creak open. He froze. Maybe they would think he was someone else. Maybe it was Liam’s dad and he wouldn’t freak out cause he was less scared of Liam growing up then his mom was.

Sure enough, the door creaked back shut and he heard quick footsteps return down the hall. He quickly shot out of bed and exited the room with haste. He heard “I think there’s a girl in Liam’s room.”

That made Theo scoff. He definitely did not look like a- that wasn’t the point.

“No,” his mother denied but Theo could already hear her getting out of bed so he quickly slid behind the door in his room and climbed under the covers in his bed. “Liam, would never do that, Honey. If he had a girlfriend, we would know and he couldn’t be sleeping with her.-”

“I saw two bodies in the bed and one of them had shiny hair. Liam doesn’t have shiny hair.” Theo heard the door creak open again. “See?”

“See what? It’s just Liam.”

“But-”

“I told you. Our little boy is still our little boy. He would definitely talk to us.”

Theo silently laughed at that. If only they knew how ‘little boy’ was the least accurate thing they could say about Liam. But he was filled with relief as they left and walked back to their beds, still arguing over the incident. Theo knew it was only a matter of time before they found out but he hoped there would be enough time for them to graduate high school first and then maybe move out so they could escape Mrs. Geyer’s wrath.

The next day, Liam’s dad wouldn’t give the kid a break. And Liam’s mother was constantly defending his poor guilty soul.

Liam stacked his plate with like seven pancakes. Who eats that much? Really? “Carb loading?” David inquired.

Liam shrugged. “No. I’m just starving.”

“Why? You had a pretty big dinner. Unless you did an activity last night that would burn off all those carbs.”

Theo shook his head. Subtle, David. Subtle.

Liam shrugged again. “I don’t know. Did you hear me snoring? Maybe that was it.”

David frowned and went back to getting ready for work while his wife gave him a glare for the questioning.

To everyone’s surprise, the door burst open and in came Scott, back from University for the weekend. “Scott!” Liam exclaimed and jumped from his spot at the dining room table, darting over to give his alpha a hug… and, weirdly, a few kisses on the cheek. “You back! I missed you so much.”

Scott chuckled and hugged Liam back. “Wow. You’re in a good mood. Who’s the lucky girl?”

Theo frowned. Girl? Again?

“Oh. Liam doesn’t have sex, sweetie. There was no girl,” Liam’s mother assured.

Liam’s eyebrows were in his hairline when Scott raised his eyebrows. “You sure? You seem a little too happy for someone who didn-”

“There was no girl, Scott,” Liam assured him, truthfully. Theo nodded proudly: the best lie, is the truth. Also, at least Liam knew he wasn’t a girl.

Scott followed Liam’s gaze which met Theo, … who was also smiling. His smile was more controlled but Scott still put two and two together. “I see,” he said nonchalantly as he made himself at home. “I’m just here for the weekend and I…” Scott went on about how he was gonna be busy making sure everyone got to see him while he was here but he wanted to visit Liam first.

Later that day, Liam mother found a high heal shoe in the front yard under Liam’s window and had to make a scene. “Liam!”

Theo cringed as he heard Liam scramble to get down stairs and slide across the wood floor once he was down. “Yes, mom?”

“What if this?” she asked seriously, holding up the high heal.

“... a shoe?” Liam answered hesitantly.

“Who’s shoe?!” she shouted.

“Um… yours?”

“You think that thi-” She froze for a second and examined the shoe a little further. Her face turned a little red. “What happened to my shoe?”

“Looks like a dog chewed on it,” Theo piped up. “You didn’t happen to leave them outside, did you?”  
Mrs. Geyer huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry I brought you into this. I will be going to hide in my room now. Don’t bother me.”

Both boys surrendered and let her retreat to her room. That was her own fault. But she was a mom. They had to give her some room for error. She deserved it.

“Did you chew on her shoe, Theo?”

“What the hell, Liam?” Needless to say, Theo didn’t put out that night because of Liam’s comment about chewing on the shoe.

Later that night, when the Geyer’s and their young adult male cohabitants sat down for dinner, Liam’s mother and David were awfully quiet. “So, Dr. Geyer, how was work?”

“Great,” David said. And then he looked at Liam. “I had to treat a patient who got a genitile infection because of unsafe sex,” he blurted out.

“Ew. Gross, dad. Do you really have to talk about that while we’re eating?” Liam moaned.

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Theo said apologetically. “Mrs. Geyer, what about you? How was your day?”

“Fine,” she said. But there was a terrifying undertone. It was a bit indifferent but it was hiding how she really felt, upset, angry, bitter. Theo knew where Liam got it from now. “It’s been a bit conflicting. Honey, last night, what was it you told me?”

“Uh… that I washed the car?”

“No. No, about Liam.”

David took a careful sip of his water. “Right, about the girl in his bed.”

Theo rolled his eyes again. Girl? Really? Again? If he gets called a girl one more time-

“I’m not a girl,” Liam told his parents. “You guys are just mean. What did I do to you to make you call me a girl?”

“You’re just not who I thought you were,” Liam’s mother said regretfully.

The tension in the room grew thick, as if it weren’t already. Liam felt panic rise in his chest. His mother knew he was bisexual somehow and she was not happy about. That had to be what she was talking about, right? “What are you talking about, mom?” he said very carefully but the tentative, scaredness was obvious to Theo.

“I went in your room, today,” she said and pulled something out from under the table and slammed it on top, right in front of him making Liam flinch. Condoms. And lube. “Liam, why do you have this stuff? I thought we talked about this? No girls until you move out.”

Liam’s shoulders sagged with a little relief and he sighed. “Mom-”

“Oh my god! Will you people quit calling me a girl?!?!??!!!” Theo nearly shouted.

“Uh.” Mrs. Geyer looked at Theo shocked from the outburst. “Nobody called you a girl, sweetie.”

David just face palmed. He loved his wife but sometimes she was so oblivious: another thing Liam must’ve inherited. “Honey, Theo is the girl Liam’s been sleeping with-”

“Not a girl,” Theo reminded them.

Liam’s mother gasped and looked between the two boys. “Oh my… Liam, why didn’t you tell me you were gay. I would’ve changed the rules-”

“I’m not gay, mom. I’m bi,” he insisted. “... I think.”

“You don’t sound so sure-”

“Mom-”

“You’re our little boy. I just don’t understand-”

“Ok,” Theo said, again, loudly and dramatically. “First of all, he’s not your little boy anymore. He’s eighteen and fully capable of making his own decisions especially when it come to his love life. Second, what is so hard to understand? We love each other. We make each other happy. That’s all there is to it, woman!-”

“Theo,” Liam warned quietly.

Theo shut his mouth and sat down. When had he stood up? He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for shouting. I’m just-”

“I see,” Liam’s mother said nodding her head and leaning towards Liam to say quietly, “Is he the girl in the relationship?”

“Oh my-” Theo let out a choked noise and restrained himself from strangling who would probably end up being his mother in law one day. Theo stood up, enraged again and pointed a finger at Liam’s mother, “That’s it, Lady-”

Theo showed a whole new side of himself to Liam’s parents that night. He definitely overreacted considering that they were still a little shocked but his emotions got the best of him that night. Like… seriously. They got to see everything from the petty, vicious coyote to the weepy, scared little boy.

And Liam’s parents, for the most part, were pretty understanding. It was ironic how Theo was the one having the crazy emotional outburst when it was Liam who was just outed to his parents. Despite them having super strict rules about girls… they seemed to not be hard on Liam and Theo like it was expected.

“Honey, I realize I may have been overbearing and… a bit overprotective of you growing up,” Mrs. Geyer admitted. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t talk to me when you were questioning things or that you felt like you’ve had to keep all your relationships a secret-”

“All two of them,” Theo mumbled pettily.

“It’s ok, mom,” Liam said. “I understand. I really do. You were trying to protect me and… you didn’t want to see me grow up. I mean… I’ll always be your little boy but… I’m not really your little boy anymore.” Something about the way he emphasised all those words must’ve made sense to his mother because she smiled and started crying.

Theo and David just shared a look and shrugged while they hugged it out. “So it was you I saw last night,” David said bobbing his head up and down. He squinted at Theo and shook his head. “I should’ve recognized the hair. You have the shiniest hair. What product do you use in your hair?”

“Uh… sweat.”

In the end, Liam was glad his parents were strict about girls. It meant that he understood the seriousness of relationships. He swears that because of their strictness, he didn’t even glance at the girls and boys he didn’t think were going to last.

It was just Hayden.

And now it’s just Theo.

 

 

 

Well… Theo and his superior ego that masks the insecurity he has for his masculinity.


End file.
